persaan hati zoro
by karyadhi
Summary: ne dia cerita ku tentang zoro robin dan kuina yosssssssssssssss lansung aja simak cerita nya,, semoga terhibur ya,,


**IMPIAN YANG TELAH TERCAPAI **

**DAN**

**PERASAAN HATI ZORO**

Setelah mengalah kan **Marshall D teach **dan kelompoknya,, topi jerami dan kawan" telah mencapai semua impian mereka...

**Lufy: menjadi raja bajak laut.**

**Zoro: menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia (mewakili impian kuina).**

**Nami: telah berhasil menggambar peta di semua pulau yang telah di jelajahinya.**

**Usop : menjadi pahlawan pemberani di lautan dan menjadi penembak jitu no 1.**

**Sanji: menemukan lautan legendaris yaitu all blue.**

**Chopper: menjadi dokter terhebat dan menemukan obat untuk semua jenis penyakit.**

**Robin: menemukan sejarah yang hilang selama berabad-abad.**

**Franky: telah menjadi pembuat kapal tehebat untuk mengarungi semua lautan.**

**Brook: memenuhi janjinya untuk bertemu Laboon.**

**Horeeeeeee,,,,horeeeeeee,,horeeeeee,,**teriak lufy yang kegirangan karna telah menjadi raja bajak laut dan di sambut dengan kelakuan aneh tiga trio bodoh yang selalu membuat suasana menjadi berbeda,,semua bangga akan impian yang telah di capai,,tapi ada salah satu kru topi jerami yang tidak ikut andil dalam keceriaan yang ada yaitu robin,,di pagar kapal sambil menatap lautan,,dan berpikir,,apa ini semua akan berahir dan kita akan berpisah setelah yang kita lalui selama ini,,pikir robin dalam benaknya,,nami melihat robin yang sedang memandang lautan luas tersebut dan nami menghampiri robin dan bertanya,,

**Nami: kau kenapa robin,,?**

**Robin: tidak,,tidak apa-apa jawab robin polos**

**Nami: lantas kenapau kau menyendiri,,sementara yang lain sedang bersenang-senang,,?**

**Robin: aku hanya berpikir,,** **apa ini semua akan berahir dan kita akan berpisah setelah yang kita**

**lalui selama ini,,?**

**Nami: aku juga tidak tau robin,,hmmmmmm,,sebaiknya kita ikut bersenang senang bersama yang**

**Masalah ini nanti saja kita pikirkan bersama yang lainnya,,ajak nami sambil menarik tangan **

**Robin,,**

**Robin: heeeeee,,baiklahhhhhh **

Robin pun bergabung di pesta itu dan seprti biasa sanji menyambut nami dan robin dengan tarian bodohnya nami swhannnnnnnn,,,,robin cwannnnnnnnn,,,,yohohoho nami san robin san ehm,,ehm,,bolehkah aku melihat celana dalam mu,,timbal brook yang ikut merayu mereka,,mereasa tersaingi,,sanji bertriak ke arah brook,,oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tenggkorak mesum beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu kepada gadis" ku teriak sanji,,tapi brook membalas dengan santai ahhhhhhh sanji apa aku tidak ingin melihatnya juga,,melihatnyaaaaaa kau bilang teriak sanji,,sanji berhenti sejenak dengan mata berbentuk hati dan air liur yang mengalir memikirkan ucapan brook,,tiba tiba di sebelah mereka wujud setan merah berapi berkata apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan teriak nami yang kesal karna ulah sanji dan brook,,lansung saja _**CTANG! CTONG! PLAAAKKK! BRUKKK!**_ Babak belur di pukul nami.

Mereka semua berpesta ria di tengah keberhasilan mereka mencapai impian mereka masing,,setelah selesai berpesta mereka semua tertidur karna kelelahan berpesta,,tapi tidak dengan zoro yang masih tetap terjaga di malam yang panjang..zoro menatap langit yang penuh bintang sambil mengarahkan pedang putihnya ke langit yang di penuhi bintang bintang dan berteriak _**"Kuina! Apa kau sudah melihat,,apa kau sudah melihatnya dari alam mu,,aku sudah menjadi pendekar pedang no 1 di dunia,,aku sudah menepati janji ku,,apa kau sudah melihatnya kuina!"**_

zoro menangis! Baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis benak robin yang melihat zoro di kesunyian malam..robin menghampiri zoro dan bertanya kenapa kau menangis _tuan pendekar no 1.._

**Zoro: siapa yang menangis**

**Robin: terlihat jelas dri raut wajah mu**

**Zoro: kenapa kau tidak tidur saja seperti yang lainnya dan berhentilah memanggil ku dengan **

**Sebutan pendekar no 1 itu**

**Robin: teriakan mu membangunkan ku,,apa kau keberatan dengan nama itu,,?**

**Zoro: maafkan aku telah membangunkan mu**

**Robin: tidak masalah,,lagi pula aku memang tidak bisa tidur,,**

**Zoro: baguslah,,**

**Robin: kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku,,apa kau keberatan dengan nama yang ku berikan,,?**

Buuuu,,buuuu,,kan begitu,,aku hanya,,eeeeee,,zoro semakin salah tingkah..sebaiknya kau tidur saja seperti yang lain zoro mengalihkan pembicaraan,,bukan kah akusudah mengatakannya aku tidak bisa tidur jawab robin,,hee zoro apa aku boleh menemani kesedihan mu ucap robin,,

zoro hanya menjawab aku tidak butuh kau temani,,sambil berlalu meninggalkan robin,,mendengar ucapan zoro,,robin hanya terdiam sambil menjatuhkan air mata,,dan robin bertanya kembali kepada zoro,,hee zoro apa kau masih tidak mempercayai ku,,zoro terdiam mendengar pertanyaan robin,,tapi zoro tidak menjawab dan berlalu meninggalkan robin,,kenapa sampai saat ini kau belum juga mempercayai ku benak robin sambil menangis,,"andai saja kau tau aku sangat mnyukai mu tuan pendekar" ucap robin dalam hati,,dan robin pun tertidur di anjungan kapal.

Melihat robin tertidur zoro hendak membangunkan robin untuk menyuruhnya tidur di kamarnya,,tapi zoro membatalkan niatnya dan pergi mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti robin yang terlelap tidur dengan air mata yang mengalir karna yang ia ucapkan,,malam pun berlalu dan pagi pun menyambut,,seperti biasa keceriaan di awali dengan tingkah konyol "lufy,,chopper,,dan usop" mengawali hari baru mereka di pagi hari,,robin pun terbangun dan melihat para nakama nya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing masing,,robin menghampiri nakamanya dan ikut bergabung untuk rapat perpisahan,,mereka semua sudah berkumpul ,,kaliannnnnn bertiga jangan hanya bisa bermain saja teriak nami kepada lufy coper dan usop,,"baikkkkkk" jawab mereka menurut,,apa semua sudah berkumpul ucap frangky,,hmmmmmm zoro dan sanji kemana mereka belum datang apa mereka masih tidur ucap usop,,tiba tiba sesuatu mengejutkan mereka ternyata sanji menendang zoro yang sedang tertidur pulas oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii marimo keparat cepat bangun sanji menendang zoro,,apa yang kau lakukan koki mesum,,seenaknya saja membangunkan orang teriak zoro kepada sanji,,sanji membalas perkataan zoro makanya jangan tidur saja kerja mu ini sudah siang dan kita akan rapat sekarang kalau kau tidur terus kita tidak akan memulai rapatnya dasar pendekar kesasar ledek sanji kepada zoro,,ku cincang kau koki mesum cuap zoro,,coba saja kalau berani balas sanji,,al hasil pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut,,kaliaaaaaaaannn berdua apa yang kalian lakukan teriak nami kepada zoro dan sanji,,baiklah sebaiknya kita mulai rapatnya seru nami..

**Nami: sekarang bagaimana kapten,,?**

**Lufy: hmmmmm,,aku pun tak tau harus bagaimana,,mmmmmm**

**Robin: apa kita akan berpisah dan tidak akan bertemu lagi,,?**

**Zoro: tentu saja,,karna kita sudah mencapai akhir dari petualangan**

**Robin: ouhhh,,begitu,, :/**

**Sanji: lantas apa tujuan kalian masing" setelah kita berpisah,,mulai dari kau coper**

**Coper: aku masih ingin amenjelajahi lautan dan menyembuh orang" yang sedang terluka,,tapi aku **

**Ingin bertemu dengan dokter rin,, :/**

**Frangky : tentu saja aku akan pulang dan melanjutkan pekerjaan ku bersama bakabarg**

**Sanji: aku akan pulang ke baratie dan tentu saja aku akan melamar nami swaaaaaannnnnn robin **

**Chuaaaaaannnnnnn :D**

**Nami: memangnya siapa yang ma menikah denganmu desar mesummmmm,,aku sudah sangat **

**merindukan kampung halaman ku**

**Brook: tentu saja aku akan membayar hutang ku pada sahabat ku laboon,,aku sangat **

**Merindukannya**

**Robin: aku tidak tau harus kemana karna aku t idak punya tempat tinggal atau tempat kembali :'(**

**Zoro: kau bisa pulang pada siapa saja karna kami semua adalah teman mu**

**Robin: aku tidak ingin merepotkan,,lantas kau sendiri bagaimana tuan pendekar**

**Zoro: sudah ku katakan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu,,aku pun tak tahu,,haaaaaaaaa aku **

**benci sesuatu yang membuat otak pusing **

**Usop:kalau aku tentu saja akan pulkam dan menceritakan semua pengalaman ku di lautan kepada **

**semua orang di desa ku hahaha :D**

**Lufy:aku ingin,,oi sanji **

**Sanji: ,,,,,?**

**Lufy: aku lapaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr,,"**_**kriuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhh"**_

**Sanji: kau ini hanya makan saja yang ada di pikiranmu,,**

**Lufy: haaaaaaaa sanji aku lapar,,mana makananya **

**Sanji: iya aku akan buatkan,,lagi pula ini sudah waktunya makan**

Rapat pun usai para anggota SH mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing kecuali zoro yang hanya menatap tajam kearah langit entah apa yang dipikirkan zoro..

Melihat hal itu robin ingin menyapa zoro..tapi robin takut jika perkataan yang waktu itu terulang kembali dan membuatnya menangis lagi..

Lalu zoro berjalan ke sisi kapal untuk bersandar dan mulai tidur.. melihat hal itu robin tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah selimut untuk menyelimuti pendekar hatinya tersebut.. dengan menumbuh kan tangan-tangannya robin menyelimuti zoro.. dan robin pun tersenyum karna tidur zoro tidak terganggu sedikit pun..

Di dalam tidurnya zoro bermimpi bertemu dengan kuina seseorang yang selama ini memotivasinya untuk menjadi pendekar terhebat di dunia..

Ingin sekali zoro menceritakan pengalaman bertarungnya kepada kuina selama ia menjadi seorang bajak laut.. tapi zoro sadar itu tak kan mungkin karna dia sudah tidak ada lagi..tapi jauh dalam hati zoro, kuina adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak dapat ia kalahkan..

Karna sedang asik bermimpi zoro pun tak sadar bahwa dia tertidur lelap hingga Wadō Ichimonjinya hilang..hari pun mlai gelap dan hujan mulai turun dan membangunkan pendekar bermata satu tersebut..

Zoro pun terbangun dan sedikit terkejut melihat selimut yang ada pada dirinya..tapi zoro tidak terlalu perduli dan masuk untuk makan malam barsama yang lain..zoro belum menyadari bahwa Wadō Ichimonji miliknya telah hilang..

Ketika hendak bergabung dengan yang lainnya..semua kru SH melihat zoro dengan pandangan tajam..kenapa kalian melihat ku seperti itu seperti kalian melihat hantu saja ucap zoro yang agak minder ..

Nami: "enak sekali kau tidur sampai malam begini"

Zoro: "….."

Usop: "oii..zoro bukankah pedang mu ada 3 kemana yang 1 nya"

Zoro: "menyadari pedangnya tidak ada..zoro pun kaget dan berteriak aaaaaaaaaaaa..kemana pedang ku..

di mana pedangku..dimana pedangku.. ucap zoro sambil terus mecari pedang beharga yang melebihi nyawa nya tersebut..

Sanji: " oi marimo..coba kau ingat-ingat dimana terahir kali kau menaruhnya"

Zoro: " aku tidak pernah menaruhnya sembarangan..selimut,selimu t siapa yang menaruh selimut pada ku..?"

Nami: "waktu itu robin yang menyelimuti mu"

Robin: " jadi kau menuduh ku tuan pendekar..?"

Zoro terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan robin..aku tidak akan menuduh teman" ku semudah itu balas zoro..

"Kalau aku yang benar mengambil pedang mu apa yang akan kau lakukan..?" ucap robin membalas..lalu zoro mancabut salah satu pedangnya dan mengarahkan tepat di depan wajah robin sambil berkata..aku akan membunuhmu..

seluruh SH terkejut mendengar ucapan zoro tentu saja robin pun terkejut dengan ucapan zoro tersebut..lalu sanji membalas perkataan zoro.." jika kau berani melukai seorang wanita aku yang akan menjadi lawan mu" balas sanji..

Zoro menurunkan pedangnya dan menyarungkan nya lagi dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua..

Para anggota SH pun terdiam dalam hening..itu kan hanya sebuah pedang kenapa zoro sampai seperti itu..tegas nami memecah keheningan "huhhhhhhhhhhhh aku tidak pernah mengerti dengannya" ucap nami kembali dan berlalu meninggalkan kan semuanya…..

Hari pun sudah menjelang pagi ..dan seperti biasa keceriaan SH tak kan pernah hilang..ketika sedang asik-asiknya..anggota SH pun di kejutkan dengan suara teriakan "zoro di mana kau..keluarlah pendekar pedang no.1" para SH pun terkejut mendengar suara tersebut.."waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..itu dia di atas sana" teriak usop..

"keluarlah aku menantang mu untuk bertarung"

Zoro hanya diam sambil bergumam "cihhhhhh persetan pagi ini aku ta' ingin bangun pagi ini" zoro pun melanjutkan tidurnya

"Oiiiiiiii lihat ternyata dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil" teriak usop.."siapa kau" ucap coper .."ooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyy anak kecil apa kau tersesat" teriak lufy..

"jawab saja pertanyaan ku di mana zoro" tegas anak itu sambil melompat turun

Lufy lansung menghampiri anak itu dan bertanya.."anak kecil apa kau tersesat..?..kalau kau tersesat berarti kau juga sama seperti zoro yang suka tersesat..mmmmmmmmmm..aaa..atau mungkin kau anaknya zoro"..kesal dengan pertanyaan lufy yang konyol..tanpa basa basi anak itu lansung memukul lufy..melihat hal itu SH lansung bersiap untuk melawan..

Aku kesini bukan untuk melawan kalian..aku hanya ingin melawan zoro.."sebenarnya siapa kau berani mengacau di kapal raja bajak laut" ucap lufy sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya.."sebaiknya kau perkenalkan nama mu dulu dan tunjukkan wajah di balik topeng mu itu" ucap lufy lebih tegas lagi..

Suasana tegang dan angin yang bertiup seakan menyilakan anak kecil bertopeng itu untuk berduel melawan lufy..

"hoaaaaaaaaammmmmmm..oy anak kecil kenapa kau ingin melawan ku" ucap zoro dari tempat persembuniyiannya..hup zoro melompat turun..

"Kenapa kau ingin melawan ku" ucap zoro sekali lagi..untuk menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat ucap anak itu sambil mengayunkan pedang kayunya kearah zoro..zoro hanya menepisnya dengan tangan.."sudah lama sekali zoro..apa sudah kuat dari yang dulu" ucap anak itu dalam hati.."jika kau ingin bertarung lebih baik di pulau yang ada di depan sana..jika di kapal maka kau akan merusak kapal ini" ucap zoro tegas..

"Tidak di sini saja sudah cukup..aku akan mengalahkan mu dalam satu serangan.." "apa kau yakin akan mengalahkan ku dengan pedang kayu itu" balas zoro sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dan memotong pedang kayu tersebut..

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapan ku..aku sedang tidak mood untuk bermain dengan anak kecil" sebari berbalik dan menyarungkan kan pedangnya..

Anak bertopeng itu kembali menyerang..kali ini dengan pedang sungguhan zoro lansung kembali menangkis serangan tersebut.."ternyata kau benar benar punya nyali besar anak kecil"

Kuina: "Ternyata kau sudah jauh berbeda zoro..mmmm baiklah kita akan bertarung setelah kita

barlabuh"

Zoro: "kau seolah-olah mengenal ku..sebenarnya siapa kau"

Kuina: "huuuuuhhhhh..secepat itu kah melupakan diri ku..setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada ku

malam itu"

Usop: "oi..zoro..sebenarnya siapa anak itu..dan apa yang kau lakukan di malam itu" dengan nada

mengejek

Robin: "'''''''…..''''''''''…..'''''''''….''''''' diam seribu kata"

Zoro: "kenal pun aku tidak dengannya..mana mungkin aku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya"

teriak kesal

Dengan hati kesal zoro pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menuju pagar kapal untuk menenangkan dirinya dan tidur..SH pun telah mencapai sebuah pulau..anak bertopeng itu langsung membangunkan zoro dengan mengayunkan pedang..sigap saja zoro lansung menangkis serangan tersebut dengan mudah..sabil tersenyum anak bertopeng itu berkata "sekarang kita telah di sebuah pulau..ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita yang tertunda"..

Setelah berlabuh zoro dan anak bertopeng itu pun menuju tengah pulau..tentu saja seluruh kru juga ikut..

Setelah sampai tujuan mereka lansung berhadapan..dan lansung saja zoro menyerang terlbih dahulu tapi di hentikan dengan mudah..dan zoro pun kaget karna melihat pedang yang digunakan anak bertopeng itu..pedang itu ternyata adalah pedang wadou ichimonji..

Zoro: kenapa pedang ku bias ada pada mu..?

Kuina: karna aku menginginkan pedang putih ini..kuina lansung menyerang balik zoro..

Kuina: baiklah..jika kau bisa menang kau bias mengambil kembali pedang ini..tapi jika kau kalah

maka aku akan mengambil pedang ini..

Pertarungan mereka berdua sangat sengit..serangan serangan zoro pun tidak ada yang mengenai anak bertopeng tersebut..para anggota SH pun baru pertama kali ini melihat zoro bertarung serius tapi tidak bisa mengenai lawannya dengan jurus jurusnya..

"Ada apa dengan mu zoro..kenapa serangan mu tidak ada yang mengenai ku..tunjukan pada ku kekuatan pendekar pedang no.1 itu pada ku.."

Zoro tidak menghiraukan perkataan anak itu..zoro tetap menyerang sambil berpikir yang hanya bisa menggunakan jurus ini dan yang bias membuat ku kualahan seperti ini hanyalah kuina saja..sebenarnya siapa anak ini..kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenainya sedikit pun padahal aku tidak bermain main dengannya..tapi kenapa bisa seperti ini..

Tiba tiba serangan zoro di hentikan dan kedua pedang zoro pun terlepas dari tangannya anggota SH pun kaget bukan main melihat zoro yang di kalahkan dengan mudah oleh anak kecil..

Sama separti waktu itu..hampir tidak ada yang berbeda cara zoro di kalahkan pada saat pertarungan terahir zoro dan kuina dulu..


End file.
